The Two Evils
by DigiDragon
Summary: What happens when Piedmon and Myotismon DNA Digivolve? Ch2 uploaded.
1. Piotismon

The Two Evils  
Ch.1 Jogress Evolution  
  
In Digihell(as I like to call it) two evil Digimon were   
roaming around their names were Piedmon and Myotismon. They  
watched on a screen the Digidestined's Digimon divolve by using   
Jogress Evolution. They both trained very hard until one day Piedmon  
learned the skill.  
He went up to Myotismon and said,"Myotismon I havea propisition for you,come and Jogress Digivole with me."  
"What are you crazy?"he replied shocked,"Why should I Jogress Digivolve with a clown?"  
"Oh come on I know that for days you've been waiting for the day you can pay back on Kari and Gatomon. So if you help me I'll help you."   
"I guess your right lets do it."  
  
Jogress Digivolve Piedmon, Myotismon, an evil Digimon came out he had  
the face of Piedmon,the body of Myotismon,the sword of Piedmon and  
the cape of Myotismon.  
  
"Now we will break the barrier to the living. Nightmare Trick,  
he blasted and the portal broke and he escaped."  
  
Since Ken was still seperated from the others he was the first one to see the bright light so he  
and Wormmon rushed to that area. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon and he used his attack(I've forgot  
what it's called but it didn't even phase him and Pieotismon did his attack Crimson Sault two red whips  
lashed out to him and a couple of swords kept attacking him until he dedigivolved. He looked at his  
beat up body and laughed before he left.  
  
The others also saw the light and they rushed to see what happened when they reached there  
they saw Wormmon beat up and almost everybody started saying things like what happened Ken tell us  
and we can help tell us. He was getting ajetated so he shout out,"Everybody shut up I'll tell you what   
happened if you all be quiet." He started to tell everyone what he saw and what happened to Wormmon.  
"So now he said we have a new enemy." 


	2. The Deadly Plan of Attack

Piotismon  
Ch2. The Deadly Plan of Attack  
  
"Okay we need a plan," said Ken.  
  
"Kari if you fought them before how did you beat them?"  
  
"Myotismon was defeated by Angewomon and Piedmon was defeated by Mang Angemon."  
  
"But their combined power is probably too much. We need help."  
  
"Right lets call the others send an e-mail."  
  
Soon the old Digidestined arrived(even Mimi) and heard what happened.  
  
"So what do we do?"asked Tai.  
  
"I was thinking that we could all attack him together" shouted Davis.  
  
"Yeah,there is no way he could beat all of us if we attack him together."said V-mon going by his side.  
  
"All right then lets go."  
  
Instead of reaching to Piotismon and attacking him together he reached them  
first.  
  
"Ahh how sweet a nice Digidestined reninuion. I hope you have your graves carved espically you Kari and Gatomon."he said as Myotismon.  
  
"No way I'm going to let you get my girl"said Davis. "V-mon digivolve."  
  
"Right V-mon digivolve to EX-V-mon."  
  
"You to Wormmon."said Ken.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."  
  
"Jogress Digivolve to Paildramon."  
  
"Jogress Digivolve to Sylphymon"  
  
"Jogress Digivolve to Shakkoumon"  
  
"Now lets get him."  
  
"Desporoto Destroyer"  
  
"Static Shock"  
  
"Ruling Spirit"  
  
When the dust cleared he was still standing.  
  
"Pahfetic humans my power is superior. There is no one who is stronger than me."  
  
"Nightmare Trick"  
  
He shot is attack at Sylphymon but she countered it with his Static Shock and it caused a collision. She  
tried her hardest but his power was too much and he knocked her out.  
  
Piotismon used his Crimson Sault on the other two. Paildramon used his Desporoto Destroyer to counter  
it but he didn't see the swords that came out and he was knocked out. Shakkoumon absorbed it Piotismon  
froze him and then attacked him and he too was knocked out.  
  
"Okay guys digivolve,"said Sora.  
  
The 01 Digimon digivolved to their highest forms but in one attack they were all knocked out except  
the megas.  
  
"DNA Digivolve"  
  
"Right War Greymon,Metal Garurmon,digivolve to Omnimon."  
  
Omnimon took out his sword while Piotismon did the same. They attacked each other.Omnimon was  
about to blast him but Piotismon avioded it and attacked him with his sword he lost.  
  
He saw Kari and Gatomon standing there. He rushed to them while knocking down Tai and T.K. He   
grabbed them and flew away.  
  
  
  



	3. The Retrival

Piotismon  
Ch3 The Retrival  
  
"Lets follow them hurry. He took them to his castle."  
  
In the Castle  
  
"I have you now"said Piotismon.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her or else."said Gatomon.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Piotismon takes out a whip and starts to strike her.  
  
"Kari if you don't surrender I will kill Gatomon."  
  
"Kari don't surrender no matter what he does to me."  
  
"You puny little cat."  
  
Outside the castle  
  
"Man a couple Devidramon are blocking the enterance."  
  
"Don't worry leave them to us."  
  
The 01 Digimon digivolved and started to fight the Devidramon. While the 02 Digidestined continued going.  
  
In the first room they met Musyamon.  
  
"You can't pass this area."  
  
"Just leave him to us Hawkmon digivolve."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Shurimon."  
  
Shurimon and Musyamon started fighting each other.  
  
"Keep on going."  
  
At the second level they met Drimogemon.  
  
"Armidillomon digivolve to Digmon."  
  
"Go guys."  
  
At the third level they met Hanumon.  
  
"Wormmon"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."  
  
"Davis, T.K. go rescue Kari"  
  
Where Kari is being held  
  
"We need to break this door guys to digivolve."  
  
"V-mon digi volve to Flamedramon."  
  
"Patomon digivolve to Stingmon."  
  
"Fire Rocket"  
  
"Hand of Fate"  
  
They used their attacks and blasted the door open. Flamedramon and Angemon started to fight Piotismon while Davis and T.K. went to help Kari.  
  
"Kari come on lets escape"  
  
"Oh no you don't Crimson Sault"  
  
Flamedramon and Angemon get knocked down.  
  
"Crimson Sault"  
  
He shot his attack on the digidestined but suddenly Kari and T.K.s digivices start to glow and their digimon digivolve.  
  
"Patamon warp digivolve to Serpimon"  
  
"Gatomon warp digivolve to Mangadramon."  
  
The light of the digivices stopped Piotismon's attack.  
  
He did not expect for Mangadramon to appear behind him and send him flying while Serpimon cut him in half.  
He couldn't believe he was defeated.  
  
Suddenly the castle started to collapse.  
  
"The castle is going to collapse we need to escape."  
  
They go down the levels calling the other digidestined.  
  
"Stingmon finish it."  
  
"Lightning Spike"  
  
"Digmon"  
  
"Sorry but I can't play any longer Rock Crackin."  
  
"Shurimon"  
  
"I have to go now duty calls and so does Yolie Ninga Star."  
  
They go outside where the 01 Digidestined finished beating the Devidramon.  
  
"You guys get out of the way."  
  
They watch as the castle collapses.  
  
"You guys rescued Kari" said Tai.  
  
"Actually I rescued Kari T.K. just decided to come along."  
  
"Whatever T.S."  
  
"Yah but next time don't hide behind your goggles."  
  
Everyone had a good laugh a nightmare finally ended.  
  
Fin.  
  
Read and Review  
  
DigiDragon signing off.  
  
  
  



End file.
